Madden Draft Day
by Minnesota Ammo
Summary: This is a story mainly around NCAA Football and the Madden series' but neither of them have categories so I had to put it in the categories of games I make reference too.


NFL Draft Day has arrived and I am waiting in anticipation to see which, if any, NFL team I become a part of. Many things are going through my head as I see Case Keenum, quarterback of the Houston Cougars and 2011 Heisman Trophy winner go first overall to the Buffalo Bills. It felt strange to me that Keenum was so celebrated in this game of football. I would have assumed Luck would have gone number one overall, and RGIII would have won the big trophy. Keenum just feels to me as an undrafted free agent at best. Even though I questioned this decision to take him so early I focused on myself because Draft Day is all about me.

My Name is Dwayne Sanchez, I'm 7 feet tall, I weigh 400 pounds and I played my senior season for the New Mexico Lobos as their starting Tight End. I found the past season to be confusing yet exciting. As a whole all NCAA games of the season were under the umbrella of "NCAA Football 12" but 95% of our games were played in 2011. That's why I was confused but I found great joy playing this season because personally I was off the charts. In a season which we should have finished last in the Mountain West Conference we won it all and finished with a BCS Championship in my Trophy Case. It's too bad I didn't have anybody to share the joy of this achievement with.

All of my friends had enlisted in some type of military service instead of playing college football. I suppose they just felt their call to duty would be time better spent than on the gridiron. In fact all of them are engaged in some type of military conflict except one who appears to be vacationing on the island of Banoi. I hope he is having fun. Banoi looks cool and all but I heard it's a pretty awful place. Everybody I talked to that's been there said they had no fun at all.

Right now however I am off in my own little world excited to play in the NFL. Although other players from the Lobos are draft eligible I feel like I'm on my own path to be a NFL superstar. Richard Nixon, our left defensive end, was drafted in the first round, 29th overall to the Minnesota Vikings. Could not help but be more jealous of him. Wingardium Leviosa was selected to play linebacker for the defending Super Bowl Champion Arizona Cardinals. All that's left of the 2011 New Mexico Lobos in the draft pool are myself and quarterback Sunshine Loveybutt.

Loveybutt was the best QB the Lobos have ever had under center. Almost every pass he threw connected with a receiver. After game three of the season against the Texas Tech Red Raiders we didn't even bother to use any of our tailbacks. Our coach didn't see the point to using them because they never got us a first down. Even though all our offensive linemen were rated the highest in the NCAA the opposite team was able to stuff our tailbacks behind the line 50% of the time. That is why Loveybutt's arm became so important. We had no choice other than to throw the ball on every down. We had a total of 63 plays in our playbook but the only one that ever worked was when we lined up three receivers on one side and sent them off in straight streaks. Oh yes, the always faithful Trips Hail Mary. It was the only play that ever worked, no matter how difficult the game was. Thankfully Loveybutt could put the ball in the air for 50 yards consecutively and never fatigued during the season.

I suppose that's why I wasn't surprised when I saw Loveybutt's name flash across the screen at the top of the second round stating he was selected to play for Cleveland Browns. I always felt so connected with Loveybutt not only because I was his favorite target but somehow he always felt like sort of a father figure too me. During the 2011 season I caught 74 of Loveybutt's passes which led to, 1687 receiving yards and 15 touchdowns. Every pass I caught felt like my dad and I were playing catch in the front yard. I got that same feeling not only from catching passes but really everything I did in my senior season.

I never knew my father but it always seemed like he was watching over me. He never spoke to me or bothered to wave his hand to get my attention but somehow I knew he was there. The only thing I know for sure about my pa was that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have the attributes I have and I wouldn't be at this draft. Just feeling like he is still watching over me gives me confidence that I will be successful in the NFL. Hopefully with the motivation of my father's influence my pro career will be filled with all the achievements this game off football can offer me. I have a feeling I will need the help because I was just drafted with the 14th pick of the fourth round and I am going to play for the Cincinnati Bengals. I hope my good fortune continues and somehow this powerful feeling I have of my father's influence has the ability to trade me.

I will have to worry about that later though. I was drafted just seconds ago and already the media is asking me questions. I answer the same questions the reporters ask all new draftees keeping in mind that the better I answer the questions the better the agent I will get, and the better the agent I have the faster I will be able to build me stats and reputation. John Madden has a leaderboard that rates all pro football players and I want to be at the top of that list. It is my goal to be at the top of this game of football because so much of everything else I did in life never worked out for me.

There is no doubt that I was never lucky when it came too women. For a while I was seeing an Asian girl named Serah and she was cool enough I suppose but she was really long-winded. She always said the same thing in a different way and repeated the topic every five minutes or so. Also she had a friend that always hung around named Noel and that faggot was annoying as can be. They were good for each other though because they were able to enable one another's motivations. The worst thing about Serah though was her stupid little toy Moogle. Good lord was that thing annoying. All it did was say the same word over and over again. So badly did I want to rip that things head off. I would still like to destroy it if I could but I need to leave my violent streak behind me and focus on my upcoming training camps.

Leaving it behind may be more difficult than it sounds though. It was always great fun to hop into any car I could find, hit up the streets and just go on a tear. My cousin and I used to go get messed up and play darts. Every now and then I'd get me a hooker for some enjoyment behind the Burger Shot. Never did I get feelings from a hooker but it was worth a laugh. Those days will be missed but there is plenty I won't miss from my past like when I went through a phase when me and my buddies raced around on go-carts. It was fun when we were kids but as we got older it lost its luster no matter how cool the new carts were.

I am glad where this life has taken me. College football was a blast and I am excited to see what my pro career has to offer. Already I have been assigned a new number so that's exciting. In college I was 47 now I'm 48. That's one more! It feels like only moments ago I was waiting to be drafted and already I have been traded to the Jacksonville Jaguars and getting ready to play my first pre-season game. Now this game of football is exciting.


End file.
